Just The Way You Are
by ink-splatter
Summary: It doesn't matter if you cry, if you pig out on junk foods or try to be stronger- you see, to me Sakura-chan, you are amazing just the way you are. naruxsaku


**a/n:** my very first fiction inspired by a song ^_^

**Just The Way You Are**

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.**_

Wham! Naruto was suddenly having an intimate moment with the floor. Oh how he noticed the intricate patterns the wooden tiles seem to have up that close. Sakura just gave him a brain wrecking whack when he just stared at her dumbly, the lyrics of a song he just recently listened to echoing in his mind.

"That hurt Sakura-chan! What's the big idea?" He asked innocently, contemplating how fierce her emerald green eyes shone even with anger and annoyance. Her cherry blossom pink hair danced gracefully with the wind as she towered over his bent frame on the floor.

"What's the big idea? You are asking _**what's**_ the big idea? We were talking about diplomatic missions with the Hidden Lightning Country and you had the luxury of spacing out on me then you ask _**what's**_ the big idea?" Her eyes burned with barely contained rage but Naruto knew better than to feel bad about it. She might be angry at him for spacing out, yes, but he knew that _hate_ is something his best friend is not capable of holding.

_**Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

"Neh, Sakura-chan, have I told you how really green and bright your eyes are? They remind me of this really precious stone I saw in Suna when I was visiting Gaara. I really wanted to get it for you but then Gaara said it wasn't for sale or anything. I really like your hair too, they remind me of sweets and candy and everything bright and happy, have I told you about it?" Naruto spontaneously blurted, not once pausing for breath. He was too captivated by Sakura even though she was still glaring and he was still doubled over on the floor.

Sakura heaved a sigh. She just couldn't stay mad for long at Naruto. Not when he was flashing her that cheeky grin of his. Her heart constricted with a kind of sweet pain and she was reminded of what the blonde childish Hokage did, always done, doing, and will do for her  
_**  
But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:  
When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

Naruto knew he was pushing it, but that's the only good thing he knows he's capable of-pushing up to the last burst of his strength until he truly emerge as the victor.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, would you go out with me tonight? It's not a date or anything, I just want to spend time with you outside this stifling office. We haven't gone out since all this paper crap started piling up to the ceiling." He said, hoping that Sakura would at least say yes to his request.

"It wouldn't pile up this high if only you do your Hokage duties diligently everyday Naruto." She said, shaking her head at him as if he was still the 12 year old genin back in the academy.

Sakura looked at the recently proclaimed Hokage with scrutinizing eyes. How can she say 'No' when Naruto's striking blue eyes plead at her with so much hope like a grief stricken puppy.

"Oh, alright! But I must get home to change first, I've been wearing my medic uniform just in case you haven't noticed because unlike you, I don't really have the time to goof around." She motioned at her work clothes.

"You don't have to change Sakura-chan. You're still the most tired-maybe, but the most beautiful head of the medic nin anyone could ever hope to have." Naruto flashed his killer grin again, this time he was standing already and looking down a bit since he had really gotten taller than Sakura over the years. Then his eyes made their usual trek down to his best friend's lips…  
_**Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.**_

Naruto had always been brave, heck! He didn't earn the title of being the '_**Gutsy**_' ninja if he was just some wimp but everytime he comes close to Sakura, his senses just go on overdrive and everything seemed so out of focus and all he can see is her. It had always been like that even when they were young, seems like growing up only intensified his senses and deepen his feelings for her because right then and there he was so painfully aware of Sakura's presence he could feel his whole being tensed as he tried to reign in control over his raging emotions. He was doing a bad job of it though for Sakura suddenly stood rigid, her eyes widened in surprise as Naruto's right hand reached out to caress her left cheek. Slowly, gently, just like a butterfly brushing her skin, he slid his hand down to her lips, where it lingered, tracing her lips with calloused fingers. Clueless and getting nervous with what's happening, Sakura gave out a hearty laugh.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" She asked, worry lacing her voice when Naruto didn't even budge, his eyes glued to her lips, hand that had long gone from tracing her lips still on her cheek.

"Kami, you're so beautiful Sakura-chan…" He mumbled, more to himself than to Sakura._**  
**_  
_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.  
**_

It happened naturally. It was as if their lips where drawn by an invisible magnet, Naruto leaned forward, slowly, hesitantly even- giving Sakura the chance to push him or pull out from what he was about to do. When Sakura just stood there, still wide-eyed and unsure but not afraid, Naruto closed the gap between them. Instantly, both of them have seen the fireworks. It was not just attraction that made Naruto do it, He knew very well what it was, _**Love**_. He had always loved Sakura and he was determined as hell to make her see it and Sakura, well, she was not exactly crazy about Naruto but then again she knew that she can't imagine her life without the blond by her side. If it's not love then maybe she is _**falling**_ for him now and getting there fast, 

_**So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:**_

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  


Naruto felt Sakura smile through their kiss, he slowly pulled away, his arms had snaked around her waist possessively somewhere in their kiss and she had her arms up on his neck being as possessive as him.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" He couldn't help but ask, truth be told he was scared that Sakura would soon go into homicidal mode and just murder the life out of him. To his surprise Sakura just gave him her warmest, brightest, happiest smile. One that was enough to make him lose control again and go for her lips. Tears fell freely from the kunoichi's eyes. Tears of gratitude and joy for at last, her dream of being with the blond had just happened.

_**When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

Yea-eah.

"Sakura, have I told you I really like your forehead?" Sakura glared angrily at him and tried to push him away, his response was to hold her tighter, not letting her escape from his firm grasp. His hand went to Sakura's forehead and parted her fringe. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead, and then on her nose,

"You have such a cute nose too." His lips found her cheek,

"And you have such soft skin…" He smiled, his foxy grin,

"But I love your lips the most." He just couldn't get enough of her.

"See Sakura, it doesn't matter to me what you are wearing. It doesn't matter if you have a really short temper, specially if it involves me. It doesn't matter if you want your hair to be always this short even though I really think that a longer one would look more stunning on you. It doesn't matter if you cry, if you pig out on junk foods or try to be stronger- you see, to me Sakura-chan, _**you are amazing just the way you are**_.

Sakura buried her face in Naruto's chest, too happy and contented that finally, she knows what it is to be loved and _**how**_ it is to truly love someone. Naruto had always been her sun, without him she would not grow into the woman that she had become, yes indeed, Naruto in himself is just _**amazing the way he is**_, now she only needs to make him realize that as well.

_**a/n:**__ song by Bruno mars; I don't know what came over me when I wrote this one ^_^ probably too much sugar in my system. It's 1am here so I'm not inclined to re-read everything I just typed. I'm posting it just the way it is and apologize for any mistakes that you may see. Naturally reviews would mean that I should write more fluff like this ^_^ without them I wouldn't know if I actually made it worth your time to read my works. Thanks for reading anyway! Usual disclaimers: naruto-sakura not mine-the song belongs to the rightful owner as well_


End file.
